


Red Sky

by Confuzledsheep



Series: GBF 76 Week [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, M/M, No Sex, Suggested sex though, Two bros chillin in a cabin, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confuzledsheep/pseuds/Confuzledsheep
Summary: For the 76 week- Day 1: Travelling.“...You couldn’t have just ignored that.”Siete looked up from the massive book before him, pouring over pages and pages of blades. “Ignored What?”“...The Sky.”





	Red Sky

**Author's Note:**

> holy crap I'm back.
> 
> Anyway, this is meant to take place during WMTSB3 and explain as to why the Eternals didn't like. show up out of nowhere to save the day. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

The sunrise was red.

Way too red.

Even through the eyes of his mask he could see it- the sky shifting far over the edge of the horizon, the clear and thin air of the summit leaving nothing to distract from the great fire that engulfed the skies.

There was no way Siete did not notice. He carried on as usual, long days in the cabin spent reading, sleeping, or categorizing all of the blades he could summon at will.

The red only grew stronger as the day passed. 

And then it vanished. 

“...You couldn’t have just ignored that.”

Siete looked up from the massive book before him, pouring over pages and pages of blades. “Ignored What?”

“...The Sky.”

“What about it?~”

“Don’t play dumb with me. I know you saw it earlier.”

Siete’s expression darkened, and he turned to actually look at his partner. “Nothing we could have done about it.”

“Wait- you  _ know  _ what that was?!”

“Not entirely- got some guesses, but we wouldn’t have been able to help it if we tried.”

“What the  _ fuck  _ are you talking about.” __

Siete paused, chewing his lip. “...Siero demanded we didn’t intervene.”

“What?”

Siete sighed, closing his journal with a thud. “She sent us on the goose hunts to keep us out of whatever is happening over there.”

“Why!?” 

“Fuck if I know.”

He hadn’t heard Siete use language like that in a long time. A harsh tone like that was a rarity, but combined with such…  _ Fif-unfriendly language _ … 

Siete stood, glancing out the window as clouds started to drift around the horizon, forming a floor of clouds under the shack. Soon they would rise above them, like a swell in the sea during a storm. 

“...How much longer.” Six asked, taking off his mask and setting it on the table.

“Two weeks.”

His tone was utterly defeated, eyes reflecting the now clear skies out the window. Soon they would be surrounded by white, the small house battered by winds with snow pressing against the walls, threatening to collapse the pathetic dwelling in on itself.

They could survive, easy. Maybe a bit too easy.

Boredom had been eating away at both of them, sleeping into their very bones, bringing everything to a standstill. They knew there was a solution to such a thing, but neither had the guts to bring it up.

Neither of them were really in the mood anyway.

“Did the others get a task like this?” 

Siete nodded. “All of theirs are significantly more interesting. Siero only felt the need to inform me of the situation.”

Well. That was crushing, to say the least.

Leaning back in his chair, Siete stretched his arms over his head. “So she decided to send us on a little vacation.”

“...I would rather be at the beach.”

Siete froze, before nearly bursting out laughing. 

“It’s more interesting than this barren hellhole.” Six argued, taking a seat on the bed. “Can’t even hide up here, I have to deal with your ass all the time.”

“Oh, you could definitely change that.” Siete purred, turning the chair and crossing his legs dramatically. “You could absolutely show my ass who’s in charge here.”

Six was thanking the stars that Siete had yet to come up with a god awful name for his rear end. “Hm. I could.”

Siete raised an eyebrow, one of his feet gently bumping against Six’s leg. “We could entertain ourselves, I’m sure of it.”

“Just say you want a two-week sexathon and zip it.”

“Maybe I do.~”

“You’re hopeless.”

“I know baby.”

The cabin was sweltering even before Siete changed the mood. They were both down to the thinner protective clothes they had under their more heavy sweaters- this was definitely a set-up on Siete's part but who was he to get mad about it? 

The fireplace was raging, filling the space with far more heat than the beaches they both dreamed of. 

Siete was humming some tune or another, rising to his feet before draping himself in Six's lap. "The sooner we start, the less bored we'll be."

"Behave yourself- you know you're on thin ice here."

Six was lying through his teeth and Siete  _ knew  _ that. They both knew it- every aggressive word out of his mouth was empty. 

"What, are you gonna put me out into the cold? So mean, Six!"

Even he had to stifle a laugh- the mental image was extremely potent. "There is nothing preventing me from doing so."

Siete pouted the best he could, batting his eyelashes dramatically as he pressed himself against Six. "You wouldn't  _ really  _ do that, would you?"

"Get on my nerves any more and I  _ will."  _

Hands moved up his chest, pushing up the thin undershirt that was clinging to his skin. "What if I convince you otherwise?"

There was nothing Six would even  _ want  _ to say in response to that. To further push him back would deny himself the sensations he truly desired- and to pull him forward was to admit defeat to Siete's skilled seductions. 

Well. He wouldn't really call them  _ skilled.  _ He was more stupid and in love than anything. 

"...I would like to see you try."

**Author's Note:**

> Yahoo! 1/7 posted!!!! Just 6 more to go!!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave a kudo or a comment if ya did!!! 
> 
> Regardless of if you liked it, you can yell any opinions to me over on my [Twitter!!](https://twitter.com/ConfuzzledSheep)
> 
> See Y'all next time!


End file.
